fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Boreana Helgen
Boreana Helgen is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as a user of Sky Devil Slayer Magic. She is known by her alias, "The Sky Devil" '(スカイ悪魔/Sukai akuma). Appearance Boreana is a slender young girl with pale skin. She isn't necessarily curvy but her curves are satisfactory for her. She has light blue hair that matches her light blue eyes. She normally wears a white dress tied with a ribbon, and her guild mark (on her bicep) is occasionally seen (When she wears dresses and such). She wears a necklace her parents gave her before they gave her up with everything, no matter the occasion. Personality Boreana is artfully shy, but creative. She is somewhat awkward when meeting new people, but once she gets to know them, she is very extravagant and cheerful. She gets wistful sometimes when remembering Hirania, her foster mother who brought her the book that taught her Devil Slayer magic, but she always remains grateful of her experiences. She is creative and likes to do things like write,draw, dance, and sometimes even sing. She is confident sometimes, and it takes effort for her to put her bravery into everyday things. Her magic is Sky Devil Slayer Magic, and she uses all of her might to protect her friends. She is very protective of them and is willing to do anything to protect them. History Boreana was born to a mother and a father. The mother fell ill shortly after Boreana was born, and the father couldn't work because he was taking care of her. They had to give Boreana up to an orphanage, and they left her with a picture of them and a necklace she wears to this day. A woman named Hirania adopted her when she was 2, and took care of her. As Hirania raised Boreana, Boreana would always see wizards in guilds in the streets and told Hirania that she wanted to be just like them one day. Hirania had a family fortune, and decided to use part of her wealth to find something to teach Boreana powerful magic. Hirania stumbled upon an (expensive) ancient textbook, and upon discovering the entries, discovered that it was a book on Sky Devil Slayer Magic. She decided that she would learn this magic, and then teach Boreana the same. After continuous days of training, Hirania finally finished her magical training. She would then teach Boreana the same, and keep the magical textbook buried away, until Boreana was old enough to learn the more advanced spells. Boreana kept training for months, and after a year of training, she had covered the basic spells, aged 8. She decided that since she put her training on hold after learning the basic spells, she'd learn the more advanced attacks herself. A group of rogue wizards had walked into town, so Hirania decided that having more firepower would be good for her and Boreana. The rogue wizards went to the magic shop in search of ancient and powerful texts to train themselves to become slayers, and upon reading the logs, discovered that Hirania had purchased it. They used the logs and went to her house, to steal the book and kill Hirania. Once they got there, Hirania was in the middle of training, while Boreana was asleep. She called Boreana up and told her to hide with the book as she battled. After using a ton of slayer magic on the rogue wizards Hirania mysteriously disappeared. Boreana walked out of her room to find her foster mother gone, without a trace. She cried herself to sleep several nights after that, but then decided to hunt down the guild that took her Foster Mother away from her and defeat them after learning all the spells in the Sky Devil Slayer book. When she was 13, She stumbled upon a guild called Fairy Tail, and decided to join, almost done with her training. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Physical Strength: '''Despite being such a young and petite girl, Boreana has a lot of physical strength. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Boreana can run at high speeds for extended periods of time with ease. * '''Sky Devil Slayer Magic '(スカイ·デビルスレイヤーマジック Sukai· debirusureiyāmajikku): This Magic is Boreana's primary magic. It is a caster magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilized Air. This allows her to use the same type of magic as Gray Fullbuster, but instead with Air. She heals up by "eating" air and occasionally uses her magic to detect air currents and predict the weather. Basic Spells -'Sky Devil's Rage '(スカイ悪魔のレイジ Sukai akuma no reiji): The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. In this spell, Boreana inhales and gathers wind into her mouth, then directs a giant blasts of wind at her opponent. -'Sky Devil's Hellfire '(スカイ悪魔のヘルファイア Sukai akuma no herufaia): Boreana puts her palms to the ground and sends a large wave of wind at her opponents from all sides, preventing any oncoming physical attack. This also blasts the opponent(s) back. -'Sky Devil's Pressured Fist '(スカイ悪魔の圧力をかけた拳 Sukai akuma no atsuryoku o kaketa ken): Boreana engulfs her hand in violent winds then punches her opponent. This attack can be (and usually is) done with one hand, but in some cases Boreana uses both to continuously punch her opponent(s). -'Sky Devil's Brilliant Winds '(スカイ悪魔のブリリアントウインズ Sukai akuma no buririantouinzu): Boreana engulfs both hands in violent winds, then puts them together to form a large ball of aggressive winds, then flings it at her opponent. -'Sky Devil's Torment '(スカイ悪魔のトーメント Sukai akuma no tōmento): Boreana moves into a wide stance, allowing wind to gather around her, then moves in a counter-clockwise direction, allowing winds to howl againts her opponent, creating the sound effect of the screams of their loved ones. -'Sky Devil's Horns '(☀スカイ悪魔のホーン Sukai akuma no hōn): Boreana bows her head and her entire body is engulfed in wind, as she headbutts her target. Advances Spells -'''Gates to The Underworld (アンダーワールドへゲイツ Andāwārudo e Geitsu): Boreana goes into a wide stance, and then a swirling vortex appears, hardly bigger than a fist in front of her chest. Then it swells to a enormous size, and then Boreana claps her hands, sending a large blast of winds at her opponent(s)through the vortex. The winds are so powerful that they are known to cut through thick clothing. -'Enchanted Prison '(魅惑の刑務所 Miwaku no keimusho): Boreana holds out a hand, and gathers winds in her hand, then holds it above her head until it swells to an enormous size. She then flings it at her target, and then it encases them, and the violent winds inside rip at them and injure them. -'Pulse of The Heavens' (☀天のパルス Ten no parusu): Boreana goes into a wide stance, and 6 magic circles form all around the target. She then claps her hands and small, bullet-like winds hit the target. -'Heavenly Upbringing '(天の養育 Ten no yōiku): Boreana puts her palms to the ground, and allows shockwaves of wind to spiral around her and the target. She then fires herself high into the air, and allows twelve spheres of compressed winds to form a circle above her target. The spheres then fire a large amount of wind, similar to that of "Shattering Light: Sky Drill" twelve times,for each sphere, then comes down upon the target with a fist covered in wind, similar to "Sky Devil's Pressured Fist". This is concidered one of Boreana's most powerful attacks. -'Personification of The Devil '(☀悪魔の擬人化 Akuma no gijin-ka): Boreana is cloaked in a light blue aura, and then she gains scales, and sharp talons, similar to Cobra's arms when he uses Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. Her eyes turn dark red and she gets light blue, bat-like wings, and dark horns. Her physical skills are enhanced dramatically, and her Sky Devil Slayer Magic is enhanced, making it twice as powerful, as well as her physical abilities. If she concentrates, she can also gain a whip made of winds, similar to Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles, but with winds. It looks like the whip is made of chains. Equipment * Wind Jar: '''Boreana has a jar of wind she uses. When she uncaps it, violent winds fly at the enemy, blasting them back. She also uses this as a means of getting energy when she is loosing strength in a fight. * '''Ancient Texts: '''Boreana possesses the ancient textbook where she learned Sky Devil Slayer Magic from. She kept it and continues to read it in case there are any more powerful spells in the books, which she can learn. * '''Wind Whip: '''While using '''Personification of The Devil, if Boreana concentrates, she can summon a whip to her hands to attack with. She is shown to use this even when she isn't using the spell. Timeline * December 4th, X777: ''Boreana is born.'' * X777: ''Given up for Adoption.'' * X779: ''Adopted by Hirania.'' * X779-X786: ''Raised by Hirania.'' * X784-X785: ''Learns the Sky Devil Slayer Magic basic spells.'' * X786: ''Hirania mysteriously disappears.'' * X786-X791: ''Wanders Magnolia alone, Learns Advanced Sky Devil Slayer Magic, Joins Fairy Tail.'' Trivia * Boreana's favourite color is pale blue. * Boreana's guild mark is pale blue, and it's on her bicep. * Boreana's name is derived from the Greek God "Boreas" * Boreana has 11 Devil Slayer Spells. * Boreana joined Fairy Tail when she was 14. * Boreana's favourite animal is the butterfly. * Boreana is known as "The Sky Devil" * Boreana's favourite food is pizza. * Boreana's greatest fear is heights. * Boreana enjoys listening to music. * Boreana's Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members